Forget
by Panda Merah
Summary: Kau tau? Aku bahkan rela menukar semua yang ku miliki agar kau mengingat lagi semua tentang kita. Kau tau? Jika saja aku bisa mengintip sedikit saja celah takdir yang ada, tidak akan ku biarkan seperti ini. Kau tau? Kalau aku boleh berbicara sedikit dari apa yang aku inginkan, aku ingin mengatakan kembalilah padaku.
1. Chapter 1

Dia Ino Yamanaka—ah bukan lagi. Marganya sudah digantikan dengan Uchiha beberapa bulan yang lalu. Harusnya Sasuke senang. Ya, setelah hilang beberapa hari lamanya, harusnya Sasuke senang karena wanita itu terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Ya harusnya begitu. Jika saja kenyataan tidak membuat Sasuke pilu.

"Anoo… kau siapa?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit dengan menyandarkan punggungnya yang tegap pada dinding. Di seberangnya, adiknya Hinata tampak menatapnya prihatin seraya mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Sasuke membuang nafasnya pasrah. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang frustasi.

Hukuman Tuhan apa lagi yang akan diberikan padanya?

Sasuke menelan semuanya dengan getir.

"Ino-san akan baik-baik saja."

Vokal maskulin itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Di samping Hinata, seorang pria bersurai merah dengan jas putih kebanggaan dokter tersampir di lengannya yang kekar. Setidaknya Sasuke sedikit bersyukur bahwa yang menangani istrinya adalah dokter kebanggaan Todai. Oh, benar. Dokter kebanggaan Todai itu kini adalah adik iparnya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya getir.

"Ini kesalahanku…."

"Berhenti menyalahkanmu." Gaara—suami Hinata berucap dengan nada dingin. Dia merangkul Hinata dengan penuh posesif. "Ini semua sudah takdir." Gaara melanjutkan dengan penuh penekanan berarti. Hinata langsung memeluk Gaara dan bersembunyi dalam dekapan suaminya yang hangat menenangkan.

Semuanya adalah duka.

Hinata juga tau.

Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa datar dingin kini seolah tidak terkendali. Sasuke kalut. Dia takut. Hatinya tidak menerima sedikitpun apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Kenyataan ini membuat Sasuke muak. Bila Sasuke dapat mengintip sedikit apa yang terjadi pada hari esok, dia jamin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Jika saja aku tidak berniat menikah lagi dengan Karin, Ino tidak akan kehilangan ingatannya!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Bola mata hitam kelamnya memerah bertanda dia murka.

Demi Tuhan.

Kecelakaan itu...

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya getir.

Air mata sudah mengembang di pelupuk matanya.

Bukan maksud Sasuke cengeng atau mellow di saat seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak kuat menahan semua bebannya sendiri. Di mana keluarga Uchiha ketika istrinya mengalami musibah seperti ini? Hanya Hinata dan Gaara, lalu kemana semua keluarga Uchiha yang agung? Kenapa tidak ada yang datang ke rumah sakit menjenguk Ino?

Sasuke menangis seraya menutup wajahnya.

Sasuke tau, semua keluarga tidak ada yang setuju dengan pernikahannya. Ino adalah yatim piatu dengan keluarga tidak diketahui. Kehidupannya yang berasal dari panti asuhan Osaka membuatnya sulit diterima oleh keluarga Uchiha yang segalanya sempurna. Sasuke tau, dan dia tetap memaksakan semua kehendaknya meski semua menentang.

"Ingatan Ino akan kembali—"

"Dia bahkan melupakan semua kenangan kami," Sasuke berucap lirih seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang melewati pipinya yang tirus. Beberapa perawat melewati mereka dan Sasuke tidak peduli. "Itu yang tidak bisa aku terima."

Gaara terdiam menyimak semuanya. Hinata juga masih mendekap suaminya.

Dari awal Hinata sudah mengingatkan pada Sasuke, bahwa segala hal yang dilakukan Sasuke salah. Bahwa menikahi Karin di pernikahannya dengan Ino berumur 6 bulan itu salah. Mengenal Ino sejak play group hingga kini dewasa, Hinata tau itu membuat Sasuke jengah, namun semuanya gegabah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata berjalan memasuki kamar rumah sakit dengan langkah cukup lambat. Di ranjang sana terduduk seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata sekilau samudera yang menatap segala sesuatu di sana dengan tatapan bingung. Hinata mengambil nafas panjang, penuh duka sebelum menyelipkan senyum tipis bertanda damai.

"Aku Hinata." Hinata berucap pelan ketika sudah berada di samping ranjang kakak iparnya tersebut. Senyum tipis masih disampirkan penuh santun.

Ino menatapnya bingung, kemudian mengangguk kaku.

"Aku Ino, err~ mereka menyebutku begitu. Kupikir itulah namaku." Wanita bersurai pirang itu tertawa kikuk. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Hinata memaklumi segala hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Ya, kau Ino." Hinata melebarkan senyumannya hingga sudut matanya menyipit. "—dan aku adalah Hinata."

Ino tertawa pelan. Dia tampak santai meski baru beberapa saat lalu siuman dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Wanita itu tampak tidak ada masalah apapun atau tidak ada sedikitpun kelainan yang dialaminya. Hinata tertawa pelan sedikit ada kegetiran di dalamnya. Dia masih sosok kakak kelas dan kakak ipar yang terlalu periang.

"Hinata-san, boleh aku bertanya?" Ino menampakan raut bingung, dan Hinata mengangguk semangat dengan senyum yang manis hadir di bibirnya. Ino tampak senang melihat persetujuan yang dibolehkan secara frontal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke-san itu siapa?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _to be continue_

* * *

 _Thank's for reading-,_

Salam hangat,

 **Panda Merah**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak dipikirkannya ini. Apa yang akan dia jawab? Harus 'kah Hinata jawab semuanya dengan jelas? Dengan rinci meskipun itu akan menyakiti Ino? Gadis bermata lavender itu terdiam sunyi, hanya jam di atas dinding yang berbunyi tik tok samar.

Lavender itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bola mata biru samudera wanita itu bergerak-gerak menatap ke arah Hinata, mencari tau kebenaran dari apa yang terlontar dari bibirnya barusan. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mudah dijawab. Siapa Sasuke? Ino tidak harus menunggu waktu lama sebenarnya untuk mendengar jawaban itu.

Ino tertawa kecil, agak gugup. Wanita itu mengelus belakang lehernya mendapati Hinata yang masih terdiam. Dia merasa canggung.

"Oke aku ganti topik pembicaraan." Ino tertawa, bola matanya masih bergerak gelisah mendapati Hinata yang terlihat pasif.

Hinata masih diam. Dia bingung.

Jemari wanita lavender itu bergerak gelisah saling bertautan. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan berbagai kalimat penuh pemikiran. Apa yang harus dijawabnya?

Wanita yang kini bermarga Sabaku itu menghela nafas pelan. Bibir tipis kemerahannya mencoba mengguratkan senyum, namun yang nampak adalah seringai. Sepertinya Hinata memang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ino tampak tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang Hinata tampilkan, dia masih tampak santai meski sebenarnya agak ragu.

Wanita berambut indigo itu menghela nafas kembali. Dia ngusap ujung ranjang tidur Ino.

"Sasuke itu—"

"Hinata?"

Ino dan Hinata refleks menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sosok yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua berdiri tegap di ambang pintu. Wajah pria itu terlihat kusut, dan memandang Hinata dengan sorot mata tajam penuh arti.

Wanita berambut indigo itu membeku.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya kemudian berpaling ke arah Ino yang menatap mereka penuh penasaran, wanita itu tersenyum singkat. Dari arah belakang, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tegap namun goyah menuju tempat Ino berbaring. Suasana berubah tegang, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mencoba mencairkan suasana yang ada.

Ini pribadi. Pribadi.

Hanya ada Ino dan Sasuke di dalamnya. Hinata tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kakaknya apapun itu. Selamanya memang begitu. Meski mereka adalah saudara sekandung, namun privasi tetaplah privasi. Selama Sasuke menjaganya, Hinata juga tidak akan turut campur di dalamnya.

Ino tersenyum cerah, kemudian menegapkan punggungnya ketika Sasuke tepat berdampingan dengan Hinata berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Aku baru saja bertanya tentangmu pada Hinata-san," Ino tertawa kecil, kemudian seketika terdiam ketika Sasuke ataupun Hinata tidak ada yang merespon sama sekali. Wanita itu meringis melihat dua orang pasif di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang asik diajak bicara!

"Gaara memanggilmu ke ruangannya, Hinata." Kalimat bernada dingin itu membuat ruangan semakin mencekam.

Ino menatap binggung pada gadis lain yang berada di ruangannya. Siapa itu Gaara? Belum habis pertanyaannya tentang Sasuke, Ino sudah dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan serupa. Tampaknya tatapan penasarannya tersebut diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu masih terdiam dan hanya menatapnya datar.

Hinata mengangguk singkat dan melangkah pergi tanpa pamit, menjauhi Sasuke yang masih berada di pinggir ranjang Ino.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Prang_

"Aku sudah bosan Ino!"

Suara pecahan beling dan teriakan nyalang itu terdengar hampir bersamaan. Rumah besar bergaya victorian dengan warna cat krem itu seketika menegang. Mansion berlantai dua yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang dan empat pelayan itu seketika lenggang.

Isak tangis terdengar keras.

Para pelayan bersembunyi di dapur. Tidak ingin menonton apapun dari yang ditampilkan dua majikannya di ruang tengah.

Nafas pria itu tersegal. Di depannya seorang wanita berambut pirang masih menangis tergugu dengan mata memerah.

"Kalau bosan kenapa kau menikahiku?" Nada lirih yang terdengar samar itu jelas membuat naik pitam kembali.

"Karena kau yang memaksa!" Seruan bernada keras kembali melengking. Empat pelayan di dapur menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. "Kau selalu merengek bertanya kapan akan menikah!" Pria tersebut mencengkeram bahu wanita itu dengan kasar. Matanya menatap tajam penuh kemarahan pada wanita di depannya.

Tangis Ino semakin memecah kesunyian mansion.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke? Apa?!"

"Izinkan aku menikah dengan Karin dan hidup bahagia!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke memandang wanita pirang di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kosong. Pria itu merutuk dalam hati. Apa harus dia katakan? Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai siku masih saja tidak memudahkannya dalam menghadapi ini. Astaga, ini begitu sulit!

Ino menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, menyelami warna pekat di bola mata pria itu lamat-lamat.

"Kau tau…" Suara parau Ino memecah keheningan, membuat Sasuke memusatkan eksitensinya pada wanita bersurai pirang tersebut. "Aku pernah melihat bola mata sekelam itu. Tidak bercahaya namun menarik, membuatku tanpa sadar jatuh terperosok ke dalamnya." Ino menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Wanita itu mengalihkan matanya pada wajah Sasuke yang berubah datar.

Pria Uchiha itu menghela nafas. Lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali di hari ini dia menghela nafas. Sungguh, Sasuke lelah.

"Kau ingat siapa dirimu?" Sasuke membuka percakapan, dengan nada ragu yang terdengar samar.

Ino terdiam.

Ekspresi wajahnya tampak datar. Bola mata biru indah itu terlihat kosong. Sasuke kembali memaki dalam hati melihat mimik muka yang tertampil di wajah Ino. Harusnya Sasuke tau, gadis di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki satu kenangan apapun yang diingatnya. Ino amnesia, dan Sasuke tidak perlu mencetak tebal kata tersebut.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak sedikitpun melirik Uchiha sulung.

"Aku hanya ingat… bahwa aku suka bunga." Ino mengucapkannya dengan lambat.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya sepersekian detik.

" _Kenapa kau suka bunga?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Aku sudah punya impian sendiri kau tau? Rumah kita akan penuh dengan bunga di halaman belakangnya. Ada kolam ikan kecil di sisi gazebo rumah. Aku, kau dan anak-anak nanti akan menghabiskan sore di sana dengan meminum teh. Itu hal yang indah bukan Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke tercekat.

"Sasuke-san?" Suara itu membuyarkan.

Sasuke menatap Ino dalam-dalam. Menyelami iris aqua itu yang semakin membuatnya sakit. Keadilan macam apa yang akan didapatkannya dari kondisi Ino yang seperti ini? Harusnya Sasuke merasa tenang, inilah kondisi yang menguntungkannya. Terlepas dari perasaannya yang kembali menguat pada wanita itu, Sasuke harus kuat.

Sasuke harusnya senang.

Harusnya.

Dadanya bergemuruh. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, terlebih ketika mata jelaga kelamnya menatap sorot penuh kehangatan dari bola mata sebening samudera itu. Harusnya Sasuke bisa menetralisir keadaan. Bicara pada Ino bahwa mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa, lagi pula keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah menganggap Ino sebagai anggota keluarga mereka.

Dia bisa menikahi Karin dan memiliki keturunan, sedangkan kehidupan Ino dijamin oleh uangnya. Itu mudah.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sayangnya hati Sasuke tidak semudah logikanya dalam menerima keputusan.

Air mata kembali berkumpul. Membanjiri sudut mata si Uchiha sulung.

* * *

 **Masashi Kishimoto is Disclaimer**

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu persatu. Maaf juga atas keterlambatan fict ini, aku harap kalian senang.

Salam hangat,

 ** _Panda Merah_**


End file.
